This is me
by EvanescenceofSanity
Summary: Hi, my name is Uchiha Rei. I am Sasukes’ twin sister. I love cake. Chocolate to be exact but anything sweet will do. My hobby is taking early morning walks. My dream for the future. To kick ass. And what I'm about to do will rock this little world.


I didn't really know what to say when I saw him. "Hey long time no see!" or "Wow, you're still really scary!" just didn't seem appropriate. In the end I just stared and so did he. A bit hard to have a fight to the death when you know you still care and you know they do too.

* * *

Morning.

Wake up.

Eat breakfast.

Train.

I sighed into the cool breeze. The sun was just rising, its soft mellow light not enough to warm the air. _"What to do, what to do?"_ Ino was supposed to meet me here, now, but I assumed she was still getting her beauty sleep. Vain little girl. I couldn't really complain though since she already told me the chance of her getting up before sunrise for any less than the apocalypse was less than zero. Yay for negative probability. That soft patch of grass was looking rather comfortable…

No. I will resist the temptation to go back to sleep. What was that guy with the weird eye always saying? Oh yeah, "CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!" Something a true shinobi should take to heart. I don't get what Hinata sees in that book but she insists it's a good read. Maybe I'll make an effort to remember the title one day.

Ah. Here comes Ino! And her look could kill. Luckily I am impervious to such death stares as I, the only damned Uchiha left in Konoha, am the master. I can make a stone cry with one look, I can make grown men run for their mothers and peel paint from wall and…Oh piffle. She's really not happy with me. Best go appease the angry demon with a sacrifice. I hope Ino likes cake.

"God-dammit Rei! It's five o'clock in the morning! Tell why I am not at home in my comfortable bed!"

This question is tough. The wrong reply could land me with a broken nose. Luckily, here's an answer I prepared earlier.

"Because this is important. It's a matter of life and death for a certain someone and deep, deep down…you love me."

And so she punched me. Well tried to punch. I, the ever vigilant one, managed to dodge.

"Birthday presents are not a matter of life and death!"

Not what I was thinking about but okay, I'll roll with it. "They are. For me anyway. Whose birthday is it?" Another glare, wrong question asked. "Ahem. So, what I was going to say before is that, I'm worried about Sakura." Her looked softened. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Me too. She hasn't really been the same since she came back from Tenchi bridge mission."

"Is there anything to do to make her feel better?"

"She'll brighten up again after a while. I think it's just the shock of seeing Sasuke again. Anyway, I thought you would be more shaken up about this. I mean, he is your brother after all."

"Hmmm. Stuff happens, you know? I can't exactly go out there and tell him to stop his quest for vengeance. I mean, I empathise with the most. I am his sister after all." Cue distant stare and wistful sigh.

"You're creepy."

"What!?"

"You talk about this in the same way someone talks about the weather."

"Well, I can't change the past and I sure as hell don't think I can stop Sasuke until he has…finished. So I'll just chalk it up to fate to decide our next meeting."

"You sound like Neji"

I gasped in mock horror. "I'll take that as a personal insult."

Ino smiled and gave me a quick hug. And then she demanded breakfast. And then she demanded I pay since I forced her out of bed. I am now broke because contrary to popular belief, Ino eats like a pig.

I suppose on this lonely and somewhat melancholy walk back to my apartment, I should take the chance to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Uchiha Rei. I am Sasukes' twin sister and the dispute between which one of us is older has yet to been resolved. I love cake. Chocolate to be exact but anything sweet will do. My hobbies include training and wandering around in the early morning. My dreams for the future. To kick ass.

And what I'm about to do will rock this little world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ahem. Hi there fellow readers of fanfiction. This is the author speaking. Rei is my OC. More will be revealed about her. I don't know where this story is going or if this story will actually going anywhere but if you have the slightest interest in it please let me know so that I may continue. I work on demand here people. No demand, no update. But, if you aren't interested, it's okay not to demand, 'cause then I won't update.

I'm really using this story to make Rei into a definitive character. Currently she is a suffering from multiple personality disorder and I intend to amend that.

Little blue-grey, slightly transparent button with green text. Hit it.


End file.
